The Art of Politeness
by Draconia Snowmantle-Snape
Summary: It is Bumblebee's first Spec Ops mission that only he and Jazz the head of spec ops know the contents of. He is accompanied by Mirage who is there to film and observe Bee's progress. G1 Early in the War
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Politeness in Society

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are © owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - It is Bumblebee's first Spec Ops mission that only he and Jazz the head of spec ops know the contents of. He is accompanied by Mirage who is there to film and observe Bee's progress. G1 Early in the War.

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Breem - 8.3 minutes

It had been Bee's first mission in joining spec ops. Now Mirage didn't know the contents of said mission that was only between the Spec Agent; Bumblebee on this occasion and the head of Spec Ops; Jazz. Mirage had no knowledge of what the young spy had been assigned he had just been sent along to observe and pull Bee out if everything went pear shaped and they could manage to get away undetected.

As it was not long had they entered the premises of the Decepticon Base than Bee been discovered hacking into the network and was promptly captured. Now Mirage was stood off to the side and to the back of the Prison Cells his cloaking systems firmly in place watching helplessly, as Bumblebee was tortured for information, unable to take any action at this time. All he could do was stand there and watch the proceedings. All he could see and hear was the tortured agonised screams of the spy as he was mercilessly made to suffer under the 'tender' mercies of the Decepticon Second in Command; Starscream and his wing mate Thundercracker for vital Autobot secrets, each round of torture getting progressive more violent in their endeavours for the information they wished to gain but Bumblebee held strong never breaking to allow his secrets to flow.

When Starscream and Thundercracker finally called an end to the torture session after more than a couple of joors, they had gathered their devices, subspaced them and just about turned to leave; at this point Mirage had also been about to spring into action to free Bee from his imprisonment and escape with the minibot as soon as the two seekers had left. When said minibot, whose helm had been resting limply forward against the top of his chassis, suddenly shot up from it's slumped position to stare direction at the two Decepticons and spoke to them in an indignant tone shocking both the stumped seekers as well as a stunned Mirage who had by this point totally forgotten that the camera he was using to record Bee's progress for his first spy mission was still running and so was catching the whole procedure on tape;

" Hey! What do you think you were doing? That hurt you know?"

Thundercracker turned to his wing commander, "Did we break him?"

"No. Now shut up" Starscream replied in frustration before turning back to the minibot, " What are you on about Autoscum?"

"What I meant you dumb aft was you could have just asked me you know used a little known thing known as manners. But noooo you don't know what manners are you just went ahead and tortured me. It never even occurred to you to just ask me for the information you wanted, it called being polite. But then again what was I expecting from Decepticreeps like you. Manner ha! As if!"

At this point both Starscream and Thundercracker had lost any emblem of contempt for the Autobot, the only expression present on their faceplates was shock and the only feeling felt was to be freaked out by the happenings before them wondering if perhaps they had broken something in the Autobots processor. Glancing at one another and then back at the chained to the wall of the cell minibot then once again at each other. Without speaking a word they seemed to make a uniformed decision and without any by your leave they about faced and fled from the cells as if the Unmaker himself was on their tails, not even bothering to lock the cell door behind them.

Mirage just stood there jaw hanging in shock at what had just happened. Bumblebee turned his head in Mirage's general direction,

"Hey….hey 'Rage?" Bee said snapping the towers mech out of his shell shocked stupor, "Rage quick before any more 'Cons come by get me down and lets get out of here."

Mirage just continued to stand there his jaw unhinging even lower at Bee's casual tone despite the pain that he must have been in from the trashing he took only a few kliks earlier. His processor finally caught up with him on Bee had said galvanising him into action he ran into the cell quietly and as quickly as he could he began unhooking Bee from the shackles and keeping a firm grip upon the injured minibot he rapidly made his way to and out the exit of the Decepticon base. Bee silent as they made their way back to Autobot territory.

It wasn't until they neared their base of operations did Bumblebee break the silence by innocent asking his friend;

"Well Rage…what did you think?"

"Huh?" said Mirage in confusion, "What did I think of what?"

"What did you think of my performance?"

"Performance? What are you going on about Bee?"

"My performance in the Decepticon brig. That was my mission brief "Bee said brightly then a look of confusion entered his optics as he continued, "didn't you know I thought Jazz had told you what I was doing?"

By this time Mirage's processors had severely slowed down at what the minibot spy had elaborated on finally after what seemed like a breem his vocaliser managed to stutter out in his disbelief at what Bee's mission had been, "N..n..no…I..I..had… no…idea …what ..your… mission …brief ..entailed….." he trailed off again in shock.

Bumblebee just took one look at Mirage face and started to laugh as the duo made their way into back into the base to report to Jazz.


	2. Not a Chapter

Sign the petition to help stop the destruction of

Just remove the spaces between the words

www. change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	3. Not a Chapter part 2

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Quetzalcoatl

Purple 'N' Blue Wings

Draconia Snowmantle-Snape


End file.
